


take everything as it comes

by zombiefreckles



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Sekiro | Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefreckles/pseuds/zombiefreckles
Summary: Hanbei gets some noise out of Sekiro.
Relationships: Hanbei the Undying/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	take everything as it comes

**Author's Note:**

> Words used are: cunt, clit, cock.

A lover is just another kind of master, and Sekiro has masters enough. Or, perhaps, that is what makes him such a good vassal—why it comes naturally to stay wet and open for Hanbei to stuff full of cock. Why it’s so simple and rewarding to endure Hanbei pulling his hair, squeezing his ass, raising chills on his neck with his breath

“Sekiro? Does it feel good?”

He nodded against Hanbei’s stubbled cheek. That raised a laugh in Hanbei’s chest, shaky as it was with how he was nearing release. He let go of Sekiro’s hair, tracing his lips, and coaxing his mouth open. As his fingers pushed in, Sekiro gasped, tongue crowded out and drooling on his chin. Arousal built inside him, his cunt heated, wet, and stretched; Hanbei’s cock slipped in and out of him so easily. It made a filthy noise, one that Hanbei’s grunts couldn’t quite drown out. He grasped Sekiro’s hip, clutching him close, changing the angle so he could pump into him. At the first slap of Hanbei’s thighs against him, Sekiro groaned.

“This what it takes to get some noise out of you?” Hanbei thrust a third finger between his lips. “Have to hold your mouth open like this? Have to fill you up at both ends?”

Sekiro made a garbled noise around his fingers. He raised a shaking hand, and Hanbei let him pull him out of his mouth. “Hanbei, please. . . .”

“Please?”

“You’re close. Come inside me.”

Hanbei’s brain blanked for a moment. Then he growled and doubled his pace, holding Sekiro around the middle to pound into him. Every thrust wrenched a throaty sound from Sekiro that he tried to bury in Hanbei’s shoulder, until he could no longer hold his head up. He let it roll back, he bowed his spine, and the angle dragged Hanbei’s cock against his walls. Hanbei held his chin and pressed two fingers past his lips again. Sekiro tongued at them until they were a mess. His eyes fluttered closed each time a moan escaped him, like he was mixed up as to what would keep his noises suppressed, too distracted with the cock in him. Hanbei dropped his head against Sekiro’s chest, sank in to the root. His hips moved in tiny, frantic twitches, and then he was spilling inside him.

Sekiro groaned, feeling so warm and full, feeling such a tender ache in his thighs as he tried to hold onto Hanbei. His cock throbbed inside him, so Sekiro rolled his hips as best as he could, trying to milk more cum from him. At a weak thrust from Hanbei, a droplet leaked around his cock, crawling down Sekiro’s ass. The sensation traveled up Sekiro’s spine, made the top of his head prickle, and washed back down. He spasmed around Hanbei, squeezing more cum out between his legs, making a mess of the both of them. With each tremor, he cried out, and Hanbei placed a kiss like a well-earned prize on his chest, his collarbone, his throat, his cheeks. He ran his hands down Sekiro’s sides and toyed with his little cock. A wild smile broke on his face, and Sekiro seized again, mouth hanging open. Hanbei centered his attention on the firm head of Sekiro’s clit, slipping back and forth with the help of their cum and slick, and Sekiro shouted. The sound made both their hearts jump, and Sekiro dug his teeth into Hanbei’s shoulder, tonguing the coarse weave of his jacket, trying to muffle the scream that rose in his chest. Hanbei babbled in his ears, whether Sekiro could register it or not, “Go on, keep screaming, you sound so good for me Sekiro. . . . Are you letting me hold you down or am I that much bigger than you? You scream like this just from being under me?”

Sekiro’s scream broke off in his throat. His mouth worked in an urgent way, and Hanbei let up enough for him to pant, “Hanbei, no more, no more. . . .”

He stopped teasing his cock. “Do you need me to pull out?”

Sekiro shook his head. “Stay still. I just need a moment.”

Hanbei pet along his sides, making the muscles shiver. Their chests pressed close in time with Sekiro’s heaving breath. Occasionally a twinge of sensation took him, and he parted his lips in a barely-there “Oh.”

“You sure you don’t need more?”

“Hanbei. . . . Yes, please, more.”

He smiled against Sekiro’s chest, gathering up the mess between their legs to smear over his clit. His reaction was instant, legs seizing up and clamping Hanbei’s sides, hips squirming from overstimulation.

“Wish I had more cum to give you.” Hanbei let his breath ghost over a nipple. “Do you want to stay on my cock until it gets hard again?”

Sekiro made a choked noise, curling into him. The nails of one hand and the dull carving of the other dug into the flesh of his back. Hanbei hissed, doubting he could stay inside Sekiro as long as he bragged without the heated clutch of his body being too much for him.

“Just come on my cock one more time, Sekiro. Just one more.”

He closed his lips on a nipple. Sekiro’s hoarse voice was behind every breath now, in little grunts and gasps. His body went taut, and then another orgasm shook through him, breaking his voice into pieces. Hanbei tongued and teased the nipple, treated his cock to the merciless drag of his fingers, until Sekiro went limp. He grasped Hanbei’s arm and whispered, “Enough, enough.”

Hanbei pulled his hand away, but Sekiro’s skin was too delicious not to go on tasting. He suckled the meat of his chest, the salty sheen of sweat there. Sekiro’s neck was too sensitive to endure Hanbei’s attentions for long, but he was quick to worry a little purple mark above his collarbone. Sekiro groaned and wriggled in a way that indicated he was ready to have Hanbei out of him. He eased his cock out, eliciting another tremble. Sekiro’s cunt squeezed for a second, and then drooled cum onto the floor. Hanbei backed up and stared at the mess between his legs, the mess he made of him, how he made Sekiro’s cock jut out from his hood, how his lips were wet and flushed red.

“I want to taste you.”

Sekiro gave a breathless laugh, brushing strands of hair off his sweaty forehead. “That’s filthy.”

“Is it so filthy?” Hanbei kissed the inside of his knee. “It might help you clean up. You don’t want my cum all over the place, do you? It all belongs in here.” He pressed a finger over his entrance.

Sekiro shivered at the touch, hissing through his teeth. “Hanbei . . . yes, yes, do it.”

Hanbei moved to push his cum inside, but spilled more out. He dove in with his tongue instead, scooping up the mess to work between Sekiro’s lips. It was hard to say if it was lazy or merciful, not to center his attentions on Sekiro’s clit. For all his talk about cleaning him up, all he succeeded in was making Sekiro messier, sloppier, covered in cum and shining with his own slick, drooling it down his shaking thighs. . . . Hanbei hummed at the thought, and opened his eyes. Sekiro was staring down at him, lidded and glassy, mouth open. Hanbei crawled up, cradled his head, and kissed him, pushing the taste of cum and arousal behind his teeth. Sekiro moaned into his mouth, rutting against him, and Hanbei realized his cock was half-hard and nestled between them.

“Not right this second,” said Sekiro, “but, in a minute. . . .”

Hanbei kissed him, laughing against his lips. “One more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Now we are in a break between the world of earthly passions and the world of enlightenment, let it rain or let the wind blow as it does and take everything as it comes."--Ikkyu, as quoted in Cummins & Minami's translation of Bansenshūkai
> 
> Coming at you with a rarepair from yesteryear.
> 
> Where are they doing this? Don't worry about it.


End file.
